Team SpongeBob/List Of Characters
The following are a list of characters on Team SpongeBob. Main Characters - Spongebob (Season 1 - Present) Shin Fu (Season 1 - Season 3, Season 5 - Present) Patrick (Season 1 - Present) Pearl (Season 5 - Present) Princess Mindy (Season 7 - Present) Larry, The Lobster (Season 7 - Present) Sandy (Season 1 - Season 6) Linda (Season 2 - Season 6) Squidward (Season 2) (Partially Deceased) Recurring and Minor Characters - Ms.Rossfield '''(Season 6 - Present): An old lady with Magic powers who helps SpongeBob, Patrick, and Pearl find Sandy when Azarah and Aria tie her to a tree and cover her existence in "Bloodlines". She followed the team The Forbiddden lands in "Yesterday" where she revealed to them that The White Queen, Cassandra, was behind the plane crash on December 25, 2012. She also reveals that Cassandra will also set up another one to crash into Mainland. She informs them that Cassandra has secret bases on the island. Ms.Rossfield then joins Shin, SpongeBob, and Pearl in attacking Cassandra's secret base in the Sand Dunes of The Forbidden Lands. She then travels Main Point with them, following a possessed Linda. '''Pintar (Season 6 - Present): The White Queen's son who first appears in "Terrors" when he terrorizing Mainland. He is stopped by Pearl and the police force. Before his arrest he tells Pearl that there is a conspiracy on the island, which explains his cryptic message. Pearl visits Pintar in "Lovers" where he tells Pearl everything. Including that The White Queen conducted the plane crash on the island and that he's her son. He also kisses her. Pintar escapes jail and Mainland in "Failplan" thanks to Pearl's help. He returns although in "Bloodlines" and agrees to help his mother find and capture Team SpongeBob. In "Betrayal", he and his new partners, Amy and Brock attack the team. He has an emotional confrontation with Pearl. He and his team attack Patrick and Sandy at Main Point in "Chaotic" (Part 1 and Part 2). The rest of Team SpongeBob arrive to help in the fight too. Bindie (Season 1, Guest Star Season 2): A sly blowfish who assisted and betrayed Patrick and the team in Season 1. He apologized in Season 2's "The Return". He left Patrick and the team to think about his apology. He never appeared again. The Eagle/Calvin (Season 2 - Season 3): First appearing in the two-parter "The Eagle", he kept attempting to rob a town nearby Team SpongeBob's campsite. He took Linda hostage when she tried to help him, knowing her friends would try to kill him if they found him. The Eagle became an ally to the team in Season 3 when he helped Linda rescue her friends from Nominoid in "Powerless". He again helped the team when he saved SpongeBob in "Forces of Nature" (Part 2) from being hurt by the Mud Man. He defeated the Mud Man, who was then arrested. In the season 3 Part 1 finale, "Stand In The Dark" (Part 1), The Eagle assists SpongeBob and Linda in getting to Conquess' castle. There, he slices through a demon who's body was made of poison. He dies from the poison, him and Linda kissing goodbye. Mr.Krabs '(Season 2, Season 5): Mr.Krabs first appears in Ep.26 of Season 2, "Karate Island Krusty Krab" . He comes to visit SpongeBob and Squidward on the island, having not seen them for weeks. Not wanting to let Mr.Krabs go, SpongeBob convinces Mr.Krabs to open a resturant on the Island. He does so and it is sucessful until Stone-Man attacks the place. This makes Mr.Krabs see that he cannot have a resturant on the island until all the evil is cleared from it. He wishes SpongeBob and Squidward good luck and leaves. He appears again in Season 5, "Grounded" when he lectured Pearl about failing school exams. He then appears in the Season 5 finale, "Tensions Blazing" (Part 1), where Pearl tells him she isn't going to college and as he questions her, she eventually reveals to him that she is with Team SpongeBob and that she is a vigilante. He slaps her and she runs away. He still shows up at her graduation and accepts her life choices. Pearl then surprises him by telling him she will go to college at Shale University and that she resigned from Team SpongeBob. In (Part 2), Mr.Krabs shows up at SpongeBob's wedding to Linda. When Denominator attacks the wedding, he watches his daughter in action. '''Squilliam '(Season 5): Squilliam first appeared in "Trails". Sandy and Patrick saved him from being attacked by demons, XJ3, XJ5 and XJ2. They ask why the demons were after him and he claims it is because he was trying to collect blood samples from the monsters. In "Denominator's Story" (Part 1), Linda runs into Squilliam at the hospital. She asked what he was doing there and he told her he needed medicene.In (Part 2), he reveals that he helped Denominator get plastic surgery to look like the young Barnacle Boy. He also tells what Denominator is planning. '''Jeff Finney (Season 4): Jeff Finney first appears in "Sandy's Solitary Battle" where he visits Team SpongeBob's headquarters to tell them that Sandy had been summoned for battle against Mandy Chunks by The Flying Dutchman. He appears as the announcer of The Flying Dutchman's compettitions in this episode along with "The Flying Dutchman's True Intentions Revealed!", "Linda's Time", "The Last Of Battle", and "Patrick, Use The Underbeneath Earthquake". Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters